Amor de niños
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Aquel niño ahora hombre de ojos grises, cabellos rubios le había robado el corazón desde que se conocieron, aquella niña ahora mujer, de cabellos negros & ojos azules le habían robado el aliento...


_**Los personajes no son míos son de la fabulosa Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Amor de niños.**

**

* * *

**

La pequeña Alice se encontraba emociona por su primer día de clases, sabía que cuando cruzara las puertas del colegio conocería a más niños y que podría tener infinidades de amigos. Una vez más le pidió a su mama que le arreglara su hermoso vestidito color verde oliva.

-Mami, mami- decía emocionada- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa mi niña, muy hermosa… ¿Estas lista?

-Sip mami

Emocionada bajo las escaleras de la casa y fue a la cocina a tomar un plato de cereal; subió, se cepillo los dientes y bajo corriendo para que su madre la llevara al colegio. Tomo su mochilita rosa con destellos morados y verdes –sus colores favoritos- y subió al _minicooper_ negro que tenía su mama, ella amaba ese auto.

-Cuando sea grande tendré un auto como el tuyo mami

Su madre solo soltó una hermosa risa que parecía música para los oídos de Alice.

-Claro hija, algún día.

El trayecto al colegio fue muy corto para Alice, estaba más que excitada por llegar y conocer a sus nuevos amiguitos, a su nueva maestra, que no observo el paisaje ni por los lugares donde el auto pasaba. Cuando por fin llegaron, la mama de Alice, bajo y ayudo a su princesa a salir del coche, le ayudo con su mochila y lé acompaño hasta la entrada del colegio. Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a la puerta, la madre le ayudo a ponerse la mochila y se arrodillo frente a su hija, y no pudo evitar reprimir algunos sollozos.

-Mami, no llores, ya son una niña grande- contesto ella limpiándole una lagrima

-Hija…solo tienes seis años- dijo un poco divertida la madre

-Lo sé, pero ya soy grande- dijo sonriendo y mostrando la falta de algunos dientes- te quiero mami

-también yo hermosa, pórtate bien y diviértete.

Ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Alice entro nerviosas pero emocionada en su nueva escuela. Todo era tan bonito y lleno de colores que Alice se sintió muy bien y su nerviosismo lo dejo de un lado y solo se dedico a disfrutarlo. La maestra le había dirigido a un salón donde se encontraban muchos niños y niñas, estaba nerviosa y extasiada ya que era el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela. Acato las indicaciones de su nueva maestra y dejo sus pertenecías en el perchero que estaba en un costado y se fue a sentar en una de las mesitas que había ahí.

-Hola- dijo un niño rubio posándose frente a ella- Soy Jasper y ¿tu cómo te llamas?

-Hola Jasper-contesto ella- Me llamo Alice, pero dime Allie

-Pareces un duendecillo, tu cabello es muy corto y está loco, te ves como niño

-No soy niño- dijo un poco furiosa Alice, ya que le molesto que Jasper le dijera eso, ella amaba su cabello corto y rebelde porque la hacía verse linda

-Solo jugaba, pero te diré duendecilla. . . ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

-¡Si Jazzie!- dijo ella y se levanto de su asiento y le abrazo

-Cuidado…-dijo separándose bruscamente de Alice- las niñas tiene bichos, pero bueno, seamos amigos, nos vemos Alice

Y mientras Jasper se quitaba aquellos bichos de niña, se alejaba de la mesita de Alice y se iba y sentaba con otro grupito de niños. ¿Eso eran los amigos? Se preguntaba Alice, ella pensaba que los amigos eran aquellos niños con los que se sentaban contigo y te compartían de su lonche y tú el tuyo. Al sentirse un poco desplazada, comenzó a sentir picazón en sus ojitos color azul, no quería llorar y parecer una bebe, ella ya era niña grande, pero el desprecio de ese niño tan bonito le hizo sentirse mal.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque ese niño de allá- dijo señalando con su dedo a Jasper- Me dijo que tenía bichos

-¿Jasper?

Alice solo atino a asentir energéticamente con su cabeza

-No le hagas caso, es un niño…extraño; me llamo Bella

-Alice- dijo volteando a ver por primera vez a la niña.

Aquella niña era muy bonita, tenía un cabello color café que era largo y se acomodaba en una hermosa coletita, un pequeño flequillo caía por su frente y sus mejillas estaban levente sonrojadas, pero lo que más le gusto a Alice de ella fueron sus ojos color chocolate. Muy bellos se decía ella.

-Tienes bonitos ojos Bella

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose furiosamente- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

-¡Si!- chillo la niña- ¿Pero tú no tienes amigos?

-Si tengo…-dijo bajando la cabeza- pero mi amigo Edward-se sonrojo al mencionar su nombre- está enfermo y no podrá venir hoy.

-Ohh… yo puedo ser tu amiga si quieres- contesto ella

-Gracias, amiga- contesto Bella sonriéndole.

El resto del día, Alice se la pasó muy bien, se presento ante sus nuevos compañeros y algunos le hablaron tan bien como su nueva amiga Bella; como era el caso de Emmett, Ángela, Alec y un sinfín de niños, a la hora del recreo se sentó con ellos y comieron compartiendo loches –como ella había imaginado- y jugando.

Mientras Alice se divertía pudo ver a lo lejos un niño de cabellos rubios sentado bajo un árbol comiendo solo y apartado de todos. Ella al verlo, recordó cómo se sintió cuando aquel niño –que ya no recordaba su nombre- le había tratado mal. Entonces ignorando la mirada de Bella y sus nuevos amigos, se levanto con todo y lonchera y fue directo al árbol del niño. Una vez frente a él pudo ver que tan bonito era el niño, sus cabellos rubios, una tez igual de blanca como la de ella y unos ojos color gris que la miraban interrogante.

-¿Puedo comer contigo?- pregunto Alice, un poco sonrojada

-¿Por qué?-contesto confundido el niño

-Porque…-dijo sentándose ignorando la mira de él- Estas solo, y no deberías de estarlo ¿Y tus amigos?

-Yo…-dijo el niño sonrojándose por primera vez y bajando la cabeza mirando su lonche- No tengo amigos

-Yo puedo ser tu amiga-dijo sonriente- Me llamo Alice ¿Y tú?

-Santiago- dijo levantando la cabeza y observando sus ojos color azul- Gracias por ser mi amiga

Alice le sonrió. Y él le correspondió la sonrisa.

"_Siempre seremos amigos"_ pensó ella.

A partir de ese día Santiago y Alice fueron inseparables; ambos se hicieron los mejores amigos, y con el tiempo en la escuela primaria, al igual que Alice y Bella fueron las mejores amigas; algunos de los que el primer día fueron sus amigos se alejaban poco a poco, o algunos como Bella, Edward y Emmett seguían con ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que con el tiempo, aquel niño rubio que le hizo un desplante la primara vez, formara parte de su ahora grupo de amigos. Cuando cursaban el cuarto grado, Jasper le pidió perdón a Alice por la forma tan tonta en que el la trato, ella le dijo que lo olvidara y así fue, después fueron buenos amigos; pero lo que le preocupo fue que Santiago su mejor y único amigo, se había distanciado de ella.

Bella, le dijo que era normal, que pronto pasaría el problema entre ella y él, pero paso el tiempo y llegaron a sexto grado de primaria y Santiago ya no era el mismo… ¿Qué le había sucedido a su amigo? ¿Acaso él ya no la quería? Mientras Jasper trataba de llenar el espacio que Santiago dejo en Alice, ella no podía evitar pensar en él.

-Deberías de hablar con Santi-dijo bella mientras todos bajan a la clase de deportes

-Lo sé, pero él no quiere- contesto un poco triste Alice

-Mira ahorita podrías ir, ya que esta solo- dijo Edward al otro lado de Alice

-Está bien- dijo soltando un suspiro de derrota- ya voy

Y mientras avanzaba adonde se encontraba Santiago, no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo conoció, cuando de la misma manera ella se le acerco y le dijo que sería su mejor amiga por siempre. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del niño, empezó a correr y lo abrazo; él un poco sorprendido le correspondió el abrazo, y pudo notar como su camisa blanca de deporte se humedecía. ¿Estaba llorando Alice?

-¿Por qué lloras?- dijo acariciando sus cabellos negros

-¿Por qué no me hablas?- contraataco

-Perdóname- dijo abrazándola más fuerte- Pero es que…

-¿Si?- dijo levantando su rostro y dejando ver su roja nariz y ojos.

-Jasper te quiere- escupió entre dientes

-Yo también lo quiero, como amigo, pero tú eres mi primer y único amigo

-No Allie- solo él le llamaba así- Jasper _te quiere_- dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras

-Ah...-dijo comprendiendo al instante- Pero yo no lo quiero a él, ¿Por eso dejaste de hablarme?

-Si…- dijo sonrojándose, solo ella hacía que se sonrojara- Pensé que quizás querías estar más tiempo con él que conmigo… Y perdóname por no pasar tu cumpleaños número doce contigo

-Tontito- dijo apretando las mejillas del niño- Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, y con bella y Edward, solo con ustedes tres. Y con lo de mi cumpleaños, habrá muchos más.

El pecho de Santiago se inflo de orgullo. Ella no quería al despreciable de Jasper. ¿Pero entonces…quería a alguien más? Eso le molestaba, que _su _ Allie se fijara en alguien más, que no fuera él. Si; porque hace algunos años, se dio cuenta de que sentía algo profundamente por aquella chiquilla que le sacaba sonrisas sinceras, que sentía más que simple simpatía por Allie.

¿Sentirá lo mismo ella?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían terminado la primaria; y todos tomaron caminos diferentes, incluyendo Alice y Santiago. Ambos se separaron para ir a la escuela secundaria, y para ambos fueron los tres años más largos y tristes de toda su vida; Alice seguía en contacto con Bella, ambas estudiaban en la misma escuela solo que ella en la mañana y Bella en la tarde, rara vez se veían, Bella y Edward se había hecho novios, y los dos se seguían viendo.

Algo que Alice y Santiago no lo hicieron, algunas veces se llamaban por teléfono y platicaban, pero no podían verse, ya que él se fue a vivir y a estudiar la secundaria a otro estado diferente. Alice vivió muchas experiencias de las cuales le hubiera gustado que Santiago estuviera presente en ellas, como lo fue su fiesta de quince años, los demás cumpleaños y cosas por el estilo.

Pero al contrario de Santiago, Jasper aprovecho aquello, y estudio en la misma escuela secundaria que Alice, se hizo el mejor amigo de ella, porque claro estaba que él quería a la chica de ojos azules más que a una simple amiga; y Alice estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca le daba pie a nada, ya que desde que se separo de Santiago descubrió que su mente y corazón pertenecían al chico de cabellos rubios y ojos grises.

Así paso el tiempo, y cierto día dejo de saber de Santiago, triste porque aquel amor de niñez le había olvidado siguió con su vida y se dedico a terminar su secundaria y comenzar la preparatoria.

Cuando ingreso sentía una corazonada de que algo nuevo le iba a cambiar la vida. Se dirigió a su respectivo salón de clases y todos los chicos se encontraban serios y callados, todos como en el típico primer día de clases, volteo a ver a todos fugazmente y todos la observaban, decidió irse a sentar al fondo del aula, y se topo con una chica muy parecida a su amiga…

-¿Bella?

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella!

-¡Alice!

Ambas se abrazaron efusivamente, y se pusieron al corriente de todas las noticias que tenían que darse, Bella, le conto como le había ido en la secundaría y como iba su relación con Edward, le conto que Jasper se ponía en contacto con Edward ya que había conseguido una beca para Inglaterra, a Alice le dio un poco de tristeza porque ya no podría verlo y ole recordó una vez más a la separación de ella y Santiago. Interrumpidas por la llegada de su primer maestro ambas pusieron atención a la clase, y como fue de costumbre, todos se presentaron diciendo su nombre y donde había cursado la secundaria.

Con el paso del reloj, termino la primera clase y dio timbre a la segunda, y antes de que llegara el profesor de lenguas –según su horario- por la entrada del salón, entro un chico sumamente agitado, con su cabello rubio un poco alborotado, y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la corretiza que hizo, pero ¡Dios! Se veía condenadamente sexy pensaba Alice.

-Hey Alice, mira, ese chico debería de ser para ti- dijo en tono burlón su amiga

-Bella…-le reprendió divertida.

"_Pero viéndolo bien…se parece a…"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el otro profesor de la siguiente clase, y como fue típico todos se presentaron, cuando ella pronuncio su nombre y su secundaria aquel chico de cabellos rubios volteo sumamente sorprendido escaneándola, pero la ignoro al instante.

"_¿Qué fue eso?_ se pregunto a si misma

Y así pasaron todos hasta llegar al chico que la tenía un poco intrigada.

-Vengo de la escuela secundaría Arquímedes, tengo diecisiete años y me llamo Santiago…

Bella y Alice se voltearon a ver rápidamente, desde que salieron de la primaria Bella supo que Alice estaba enamorada de él, pero lo habían dejado pasar, y ahora, un chico llamado Santiago…

-Es mucha coincidencia- decía Alice

-Sí,.. el dijo… que estudiaba en otro estado ¿cierto?

-Cierto-confirmo ella

Pero la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada en ella. ¿Y si él era Santiago? ¿_Su_ Santiago? No pudo pensar bien en todas las clases siguientes antes del receso, Bella la regaño varias veces ya que los profesores le iban a reprimir, y no pudo evitar mirar a escondidas a ese chico que se sentaba un poco enfrente y sonrojarse al pesar que él, el chico atractivo de su salón era su mejor amigo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la hora del almuerzo todos salieron y algunas chicas se aglomeraron alrededor de Santiago hostigándolo un poco. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz? Él solo quería charlar con aquella chica, idéntica a Alice. Porque no había duda, ella rea Alice, cuando tuvo un poco de oportunidad la volteo a ver y se dio cuenta de que ella era su Alice, y lo que termino de confirma fue la chica de ojos marrones y cabello café a su lado. Bella.

Cuando por fin se deshizo de las fastidiosas chicas, se dirigió a la parte trasera del salón y vio como Alice, su hermosa Alice se sonrojaba al verlo. Bella al darse cuenta de que necesitan un poco de intimidad, se alejo y los dejo solos. _"Ella no ha cambiado nada"_ pensó él. Tenía los mismos rasgos finos y dignos de ella, su cabello negro corto y rebelde la caracterizaba, sus hermosos ojos azules le hacía recordar todos los momentos que vivió con ella; pero lo único que cambio fue su cuerpo. Dejo de ser niña, para ser una hermosa mujer. Alice no podría creer el enorme parecido que tenía aquel chico con su Santiago, sus cabellos rubios caían un poco largos por su rostro haciendo que se viera muy guapo, su cuerpo, que se veía que hacia ejercicio era digno de admirar, su tez igual de blanca como la de ella y aquellos ojos grises, eran inconfundibles… era él.

-¿Allie?- hablo por primera vez para ella

-¿San...Santiago?-tartamudeo

No hubo necesidad de más palabras y ambos se abrazaron, en un cálido y fuerte abrazo, ella puro aspirar su fragancia y quedo embriagada por ella, el olor a menta era increíble y se sentía extasiada con aquel olor, sentir el cuerpo de Santiago era la sensación que hace tanto tiempo quería tener. El olor a lilas le inundaba la nariz a Santiago, Allie estaba más bajita que él así que podía aspirar con fuerza su aroma proveniente de todos lados, sentir su pequeña cintura era algo tremendamente placentero.

Ella poco a poco se separo de él y le regalo la sonrisa más hermosa que tenía guardada para él. Y él se la correspondió.

-Me hiciste esperarte mucho tiempo

-Perdóname

Y lo beso en los labios, sentir los cálidos labios de él sobre los suyos fue una de las tantas fantasías que siempre habría querido cumplir, y que ahora era hecha realidad, él no tardo en corresponderle aquel tierno y magnifico beso, el sabor de su boca era radiante, quería más, embriagarse con su aroma, perderse en sus caricias querer vivir el resto de sus días a lado de aquella mujer, que le robo el corazón desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Perdonado

-Gracias Allie, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Primero era eso y después el beso- y vio como Santiago se sonrojaba- Pero claro, quiero ser tu novia, espere mucho por ti

-También yo, te espere todo este tiempo y no te dejare ir.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, tierno y cargado de amor.

Porque ambos se conocieron de niños.

Y esperaron el tiempo necesario para hacer su amor realidad.

Porque todo comenzó, como un amor de niños.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció este oneshot? ¿Está bien? ¿Bueno, regular, malo o pésimo? D: necesito su opinión, waaa!**_

_**Como pueden leerme, este es un Fic diferente, siempre soñé con hacer uno con los personajes de Santiago & Alice, tengo una fascinación por ellos, jaja & si quieren darse una idea del Santiago que narro, busquen a **__**Chace Crawford**__** para mi, el es mi perfecto Santiago…**_

_**Si es bien recibido mi Fic, creare más con esta pareja & si no, ps también xD**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Andyy**_


End file.
